


Pregnancy Hormones

by TheKeeper_of_TheSmut



Category: Gotham (TV)
Genre: F/M, Genderbending, Praise Kink, Pregnant Sex, Vaginal Fingering
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-29
Updated: 2017-07-29
Packaged: 2018-12-08 13:58:15
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,398
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11647977
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheKeeper_of_TheSmut/pseuds/TheKeeper_of_TheSmut
Summary: Edwynne is pregnant and her hormones have made her horny, but she's too sore and frustrated to do anything about it. So, her loving husband helps her out.Image from askoswaldandedward





	Pregnancy Hormones

Edwynne Nygma-Cobblepot could honestly say she lived a happy life. She had an adoring husband, lived in a large house, could buy anything she could ever think of, and had a successful career (both legal and illegal). However, at the moment she could honestly say she was miserable.

She wasn't far into her pregnancy but already her back and ankles hurt. She was a naturally thin woman and always had been, if she was already aching now only four months in she knew she'd be miserable later. However, at the moment that wasn't her biggest problem.

Her hormone levels had been all over the place the last few weeks, now that she was past most of the morning sickness. Her food cravings hadn't gotten too outrageous yet, but she knew it was only a matter of time. Right now her hormones were causing a very different problem. Eddie whined and rubbed her thighs together hoping to somewhat satisfy her urges. She'd woken up today, back hurting her more than usual and requested to work from home.

Oswald, ever a doting husband had readily agreed, told her to call if she needed anything, and was off. Eddie had drifted back to sleep and woken up feeling ready to have a light lunch and get some work done. Except, she was really horny and while her back wasn't hurting her anymore she really didn't feel like masturbating. She felt her pussy throb once more and the wetness between her legs grew.

Huffing out a breath she shifted onto her side, obviously this problem wasn't going to go away on its own. She slid her hand down her front, teasing at the waistband of her panties. It didn't feel the same as when Oswald dragged his fingers lightly over her hips, and she let out a groan of frustration. Slipping her hand inside she cupped her hand around her throbbing cunt and thrust lightly, trying to tease some sort of reaction out of her body.

Growing tired of her own teasing and honestly, she just wanted a sandwich and some coffee, she slid two fingers between her folds, one circling her swollen pink bud and the other one sliding into her entrance. She thrust her hips slightly and pumped her hand, feeling a warm rush of pleasure shoot up her spine. After a few minutes she could feel the pressure building and attempted to thrust her hips faster, only to have her back twinge in protest of the sudden vigorous movement.

Eddie let out a moan of frustration and tried for several minutes to build herself back up to the edge of orgasm again. However, her hand was starting to cramp and every time she got close it would slip away because of her inability to move her hips much, both from back pain and the bump on her midsection that was her child. Deciding to give up she got out of bed, feeling the wetness between her legs, and slipped on some pajama pants. She descended the stairs carefully, hating how the movement sent small jolts through her. She found Olga and asked if she could make her a ham and cheese sandwich, some apple slices, and coffee. Olga complied, saying she would bring them to her office.

After working for a couple of hours, Eddie felt slightly less frustrated, but the feeling of arousal lingered. Not enough to distract her, but enough to leave her feeling empty. Sometime around three her husband came through the door, since it was a Sunday he had finished up early. Usually he didn't even go in for this long on Sunday's but there were a few things to get ready before a TV interview on Monday.

He went to his wife's office and saw her sitting behind her desk, head bent down over some paperwork. There was something off though, her hair was disheveled and her hands shook a little. From the doorway Oswald could see she was shifting around in her chair but couldn't tell what she was doing. He cleared his throat and Eddie's head snapped up.

Her face was red, and her eyes were wide behind her glasses, pupils blown so that only a thin ring of melted chocolate showed.

"Oswald," she whined, managing to sound relieved. By now Os had walked closer and could tell that his wife was steadily rocking her hips, thighs clamped together.

"Hormones?" Eddie didn't respond just pulled him closer, trying to press against him despite the desk in between them. Oswald sushed her and came around the desk and offered her a hand. Once Edwynne was steady on her feet she pressed against her husband, hips rutting against him.

"Please, I can't do it myself. It's not the same. I thought it was going away! It wasn't as bad as it was earlier but...," She trailed off panting. She sounded close to tears, both from embarrassment and frustration.

Oswald wrapped his arms around her waist and guided her over to the couch in her office. Oswald eased her down and motioned for her to wait while he limped over and locked the door before returning to his wife's side. Once he was seated on the couch Eddie was straddling him and pressing desperate open mouthed kisses to his lips.

Oswald placed a hand on her hip and pressed, trying to convey that he wanted her to turn around. Apparently Eddie got the message, or just wanted to get on with it, because she turned in his lap. Resting her weight on the couch in between his spread legs, back pressed against his chest, and her right leg hooked over his good leg.

She shimmied out of her pants and tried to frantically push her soaked panties down, but they were catching on her thighs.

"God, Eddie. You've completely soaked your panties, they're ruined." She grunted, nails digging into his thigh through his dress pants. Alright, she wasn't in the mood to be teased.

Oswald pushed the panties down a little more, but left them bunched around her upper thighs and slid his hand down to cup her dripping pussy. Eddie arched, back pain be damned, keening at the touch. Oswald sushed her, dropping his head to her shoulder to press kisses into the skin there. He continued to murmur soothingly to his wife as he slid three fingers down.

Two slipped into her throbbing entrance, moaning at the feeling of her clenching around him, and the other swirled around the pink bud nestled between her pussy lips. It was swollen and throbbing beneath his finger and his wife's juices soaked his hand. Eddie thrusted wildly, head tossed back and panting hard. Oswald used his other hand to sweep her hair to the side and kissed her neck up to her ear.

"Poor Eddie, it's ok. It must be so hard, carrying our child, but I'm here. I'm going to treat you like the Queen of Gotham that you are, anything for you my love. That's it, shhhhh. Deep breathes for me, oh, you look gorgeous, and you feel amazing. Your so tight around my fingers, so wet and warm. You're practically eating up my fingers they're in so deep."

Eddie's thrusts became more erratic, moans growing louder the more Oswald spoke.

"Are you close? Go on, you must be so pent up, putting up with this all day. Go on my love, come for me."

Eddie shouted before the sound was lost in a silent scream of ecstasy. Mouth wide open, chest heaving, back bent and cheeks flushed. Oswald's pants felt uncomfortably tight as he watched his wife come undone. Eddie sagged, panting in his arms, feeling sore and tired and overheated. Oswald shifted her in his arms and made to carry her up to bed for a nap.

"Don't....you'll....hurt.....leg," She tried to speak between breaths but her words slurred together.

"You're not that heavy, but fine." He settled on the couch and pulled her on top of him.

Her head rested on his chest and her body between his legs, so that he could hook one protectively over her. He pulled the quilt from her old apartment that she kept over the back of the couch in her office down and draped it over both of them.

"Go to sleep, I'll wake you for dinner." But Eddie was already asleep.


End file.
